Happy Eighteenth Albus!
by MissReaperMan
Summary: One-shot. A little thing I wrote for my friend. The relationship between Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindlewald.


The fair haired boy strode down the road, his stride filled with purpose, and dedication to the task at hand. His shoulder-length blonde curls bounced and twirled in the wind, but he didn't seem to notice. His shining green eyes simply darted about, back and forth, picking up every detail in the early, pre-dawn light.

He made his way further down the rough, dirt road, stopping in front of an old, brick house-so familiar to him-he stared up the path, eyes fixated on the second story window. No light shone through to the outside. The young boy wasn't quite sure whether that factor was good, or bad. Shaking his head, he moved towards the gate, pausing only a moment before placing one hand on the brick fence, he heaved his weight over it in a quick, graceful jump. He ran silently up the path, making sure his footfalls carried no sound, and no noise came from his mouth as his breathing picked up.

Instead of heading towards the large front door, he started towards the wall. Getting a firm grip with both hands and finding two sturdy footholds, he climbed his way up the grey, stone wall. Reaching the window, he let a mischievous grin fall across his face, and somehow, he managed to quietly open the window without falling.

Inside the room, there was a young boy-barely yet a man-who slept soundly in a bed. The sleeping boy had deep auburn hair growing down to his shoulder blades, but had it pulled back into a pony tail-although a fair bit had fallen out as he slept.

The blond haired boy pulled himself through the window and walked towards the sleeping figure. He smiled excitedly and jumped onto the bed, standing over the auburn haired boy who was now awake and sitting wide eyed, staring up at the boy's blonde hair and deep green eyes, a sleepy smile beginning to form on his lips.

"Why Gellert, what a pleasant surprise. And to what do I owe this pleasure?" He said nonchalantly, although he was burning inside. Heat and passion arose in him, but he tried to shove it away, knowing those feelings weren't the kind shown on public display. After reminding himself they were simply just friends, he relaxed his ridged position and leaned back on his elbows, taking in his "friends" appearance. Gellert noticed his scrutiny and smiled wickedly.

"Oh my dear Albus, does something amuse you? Is it my devilish charm, or just the way the morning sun radiates off of my skin?" He said. There was a cheeky look in his eyes, but Albus saw beyond. He saw the seriousness and the longing. It made his breathing become heavy.

Gellert lowered himself, hovering just above the other boy, their bodies so close, longing for the other's touch.

"Or am I not to your liking today? Are you disappointed? Upset?" His voice became almost frantic, with worry etched clearly into his features. He froze as the other boy began to laugh, clearly amused at him. Gellert quickly grew flustered and embarrassed-not something that happened often.

"Nothing's ever wrong with you Gellert. You are too perfect. Always so sure of yourself-confident and assured. It's one of the many things I envy about you. By the way, what on earth are you doing here at such an un-godly hour?" He asked, confusion lacing his words.

"Well I came to see you of course!" Gellert laughed and leaned down closer, pressing against the other boy through the thin sheets. Their mouths only inches apart. "Happy birthday Albus,"

At that, their mouths met. There was no hesitation. They locked together in a powerful embrace, limbs intertwined, mouths fierce and hot, meshing together, fighting for dominance. Gellert's tongue raced across Albus's lower lip, begging for entrance-he was granted it.

They dare not part, in fear of _being_ apart. They were afraid of the separation, of actually being pulled from the happiness they had so longed for. But they had to part eventually.

Slowly, painfully, they pulled away, but kept each other close. They were a balm to each other, and if they couldn't always stay like that, at least they would have each other.

_Forever,_ They told themselves, _no matter what_. They would be together forever.


End file.
